


Aventures miniatures

by Nelja



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Adventure, Drabble Collection, Gen, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plusieurs Docteurs, surtout des anciennes séries, leurs compagnons, et quelques-unes de leurs réactions face à des couloirs piégés, des savants fous ambitieux ou des geôliers revêches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mauvaise foi

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à la BBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Four, Romana I, thème "pile ou face"

"Laissons le destin décider !" s'exclama le Docteur. "Si c'est pile, dirigeons-nous vers ces bruits inquiétants !"

La pièce tomba sur face ; il la secoua à son oreille, comme si elle pouvait être cassée, la relança, une fois, deux fois...

"La probabilité d'un pile dans la série est un." remarqua Romana.

"Justement ! Si cela n'arrive pas, le destin aura fait des efforts pour donner un vrai signe !" La pièce tomba sur pile, au sixième essai. "En route !"

"Pourquoi ne pas y aller directement ?" suggéra Romana.

"Voyons, ce serait tellement moins drôle !" protesta le Docteur, en la suivant.


	2. Méfiez-vous des contradictions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Four, Romana I, thème "Contradiction"

"Nous sommes sur le point de créer une contradiction." Une inscription murale indiquait clairement que personne ne sortirait d'ici vivant.

"J'espère bien."

"Les contradictions logiques minent la base des mathématiques."

"Docteur, ce n'est pas une contradiction logique ! La pierre mentira, et voilà !"

"Effectivement. Imposerons-nous cela à une honnête pierre ?"

Sans attendre de réponse, le Docteur sortit un feutre de sa poche pour rajouter "sauf le Docteur et Romana".

"Mieux !" Il fit un pas en arrière, inclina la tête pour admirer son oeuvre. "Beaucoup mieux. Et maintenant, allons-y ! Assez perdu de temps !"

Romana soupira très ostensiblement.


	3. Tout est sous contrôle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seven, Ace, thème "Explosion"

"Excellent !" commente le Docteur, aussi tranquillement qu'il est possible en dévalant un couloir empli de soldats paniqués. "Effectivement, pour une fois, une petite explosion fera du bien à la réserve d'armes. Et là... oh, est-ce l'unité de contrôle ? Et le rayon de la mort ? Merci de m'avoir sauvé, au fait. Je savais que tu pourrais."

Encore une explosion ; cette fois le Docteur hausse un sourcil. "Par contre, là, je ne vois pas..."

"Oh, vous savez, j'aime vous surprendre parfois." réplique Ace.

Elle se retient de ricaner quand il la regarde d'un air inquiet.


	4. Erreur de raisonnement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Four, Sarah Jane, thème "Condition"

"Vous devriez vraiment nous libérer, vous savez."

"Pourquoi donc ?" ricana le garde.

"Si vous le faites, je n'utiliserai pas ceci !"

Le sourire du Docteur était large : l'objet pointé sur leur geôlier sinistrement métallique et clignotant.

"Vous l'auriez fait ?" demanda plus tard Sarah Jane.

"Je n'ai jamais mentionné que s'il refusait je l'utiliserais ! Apparemment, les humains en général bénéficieraient de cours de logique..."

"He !"

"Et, bien sûr, je n'utiliserais jamais cela."

Sarah Jane soupira de soulagement.

"Que faisais-je avec un sèche-cheveux Mykrien, de toute façon ?"

Il le jeta dans la première poubelle venue.


	5. Tout ça pour ça

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three, Jo, thème "Amateur"

"Alors, mes ornithorynques mutants géants envahiront le monde, bwahaha ! Vous voilà déjà écrasés de terreur !"

"Non, juste un peu choqué d'être appelé pour ceci." fulmina le Docteur. "Quelle déchéance ! Entre tous les amateurs..."

L'aspirant savant fou sembla décontenancé.

"Au fait, la polarité du flux de neutrons est déjà inversée. Tout explosera dans dix minutes." Le Docteur tourna les talons, faisant voltiger sa cape.

"Il affronte souvent des mégalomanes très dangereux - des aliens, même !" excusa diplomatiquement Jo. "Vous pourriez peut-être vous recycler ? Le lait d'ornithorynque est très nourrissant, paraît-il."

Leur ennemi, pas vraiment consolé, éclata en sanglots.


	6. Improvisation en si mineur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two, Jamie, thème "Impromptu"

"Et je trouve intolérable que TU AIES ENCORE APPORTE CETTE CORNEMUSE. CROIS-TU QUE CETTE MUSIQUE RISQUE D'ETRE APPRECIEE PAR LES AUTOCHTONES ?"

"QUOI ? Votre flûte est MEILLEURE, peut-être ?"

"CERTAINEMENT ! JE SUIS UN GENIE MUSICAL, ET JE LE PROUVERAI EN JOUANT DEVANT L'EMPEREUR, AUSSITOT QUE... c'est bon, l'abeille-espion est partie. Tu es doué en improvisation."

Jamie n'avoua pas quand il avait compris que c'était de la comédie.

"Allons !" lança le Docteur. "Proposons nos services artistiques. Nous avons, apparemment, un empire tyrannique à renverser."

Jamie approuva avec enthousiasme.

Il leur gardait rancune, pour une certaine raison.


	7. Terminologie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten, Martha, thème "Fantôme"

"C'est un fantôme !"

"Mais non ! C'est simplement une manifestation posthume d'énergie psychokinétique !"

"Docteur, je respecte votre science _simple_ , mais quelle est la différence ? Il est mort, il est immatériel, et il m'a parlé !"

Le Docteur, pendant ce temps, fouillait les placards, l'arrière des radiateurs, et finit par trouver un objet manifestement extraterrestre en vidant la corbeille à papier. "Voilà l'accumulateur d'énergie ! Est-ce que les fantômes ont besoin d'être enregistrés ?"

"Vous avez vu Le Sixième Sens ?" La référence tomba à plat. Martha soupira. "D'accord. Parfois, je déteste quand vous avez raison."


	8. Piège logique

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten, Martha

"...si j'avais su, j'aurais pas venu. Le voyageur temporel répond : si vous ne venez pas, vous ne saurez pas..."

Des lumières clignotent sur la tête du robot qui les menace. Son bras mécanique retombe. Une succession de petites explosions, puis plus rien.

"C'est un piège logique, pas vrai ?" demande Martha. "Comment saviez-vous que cela détruirait ses systèmes ?"

"En fait... je l'ignorais. Je voulais juste sympathiser avec une histoire drôle."

"Oh."

"C'est mieux comme ça." ajoute le Docteur. "J'exècre les robots sans aucun sens de l'humour."

Martha soupçonne qu'il est vexé.


End file.
